


synonymous with the lesser

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Drug Use, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry convinces Louis to smoke weed for the first time and it turns out rather pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	synonymous with the lesser

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't one of my best but I wrote it in about an hour so.
> 
> Title from Macklemore's "Same Love".
> 
> For my girlfriend since she's been freaking begging me to finish one of my one shots.

"How exactly am I supposed to do this?" Louis asked as he watched Harry work beside him with nimble fingers.

"You smoke it," he responds nonchalantly, taking a second to glance up at the lad next to him who had crossed his legs together in what looked like nervousness. He smiled at him calmly, bringing the thin paper up to his lips.

There was silence as Louis examined the lad running his tongue over the material, cheeks going dim when he did. He bit the inside of his cheek and found his fingers playing with the edge of the jean shirt he was wearing, waiting until Harry looked back up to point a finger at him.

"Who gave you that?" He asks suddenly, nudging his palm at Louis' chest, "Matty?"

It took him a bit to process what he was saying, eyes fixated at the Bulls logo on the top of Harry's snapback. "Yeah. After his frat party," was his distant response, simply because the feel of Harry's hand on his chest was nice.

"Mmm," Harry hummed with a nod. Then, he reached a hand out to hand Louis the blunt he had just made.

At first, Louis just help it limply in between his fingers like it was something someone had just sneezed on. Harry stared intently at him, eyebrows raised in expectation and he sighs. "I don't even know how to do this, mate," Louis tells him.

There was a pause before a hand was slipping in between his legs, thumbs resting on his bare thighs. It was reassuring, almost, and Harry kept the hand there as he reached over and knicked the breast cancer lighter that Louis had left there a couple of nights prior. He motioned for him to put it between his lips and Louis followed instructions hesitantly.

When it was lit, the first pull that Louis took might have been too fast, because he was immediately coughing out the thick smoke and retracting the blunt from his mouth quickly. Harry's hand goes to pat at his dampening back as he hunches over, eyes watering a bit.

"Holy shit," Louis gets out when he catches his breath, "how do you and Zayn do this?"

"It's always hard the first time," Harry says to him.

The way he said it was no less than irritating for Louis, simply because Harry made it sound like he was giving birth or losing his virginity, and he remembers Zayn saying that some thin bird got it on the first try. He purses his lips together and brushed a piece of his tatty, sweaty hair from his face, tucking the loose parts behind his ear before coughing one last time and bringing the blunt back up to his lips.

The second drag was easier, although he could only hold it in for about three seconds before choppily exhaling it into the hot air. The sounds of the box fan near the couch was loud as he did, ignoring Harry's glassy eyes studying him as he did.

"Not that hard," Louis smirks and takes yet another pull.

He gasps when Harry practically snatches the blunt from his loose fingers, thick eyebrows furrowed. He's already had a couple of pulls before Louis had hovered over his shoulder and ask him if he could try some. 

Louis notices how his hand moves from his thigh and frowns a bit, although the high of the drug is beginning to dawn on him. Everything is fuzzy and bright, and he feels like he's sweating more than usual as he looks up at Harry with hooded eyes, watching the lad take a drag of the joint almost effortlessly.

It's odd, because as the weed began to have more of an effect, he could still feel Harry's hand rubbing the inside of his bare thigh, fingers sneaking their way up the opening of his boxers and it's a phantom feeling but it's still there and he lets his head loll against the back of the couch as he revels in it.

Harry must be a fucking mind reader because as soon as Louis looks over and they make eye contact, one of his rough hands are pressing against the inside of his leg and causing the older boy to sigh in contentment. Harry looks so pretty when he's high; pieces of his hair sticking out of the opening of his snapback, dark eyelashes fanning against his cheeks each time he blinked. There was a sex bruise on the junction of his neck and for some silly reason, it turned Louis on.

"We're supposed to be working on the assignment," Louis murmurs after a bit, eyes landing on the discarded laptop and papers. 

Harry's hand moves further up his leg as he just sighs and shrugs his shoulders. His palm is just caressing him now and Louis so badly wants to squirm but he only reaches over and takes the blunt back from Harry. 

"We'll fail. You've not even finished your paper on the recession," Louis reminds him with another pull.

"Don't care," Harry breathes.

"Okay," he says hesitantly, shifting more into Harry's touch. "Wanna go down on me, then?"

Harry just about splutters up any sort of smoke or liquid that was inside of him. His hand slipped away from Louis' thigh as he began coughing, the older lad watching him struggle in amusement. He fans smoke away from his face as he does, eyes clenched tightly shut.

Louis isn't even sure he knows what he's doing but when Harry is looking back up at him, and then down to the obviously tented area in his pants, it doesn't even matter. He feels his cheeks flush as he takes another pull.

"The pot-- it made you hard?" Harry asks, dumbstruck.

"No, your hand between my bloody legs did," Louis snorts. "But it musta made you hard cos' I didn't do that." 

Harry chuckles quietly to himself, like some sort of inside joke. "I've never gone down on a guy before," he says, almost like he's warning him.

"Then pretend I have a twat," Louis responds like it was obvious.

Harry smiles dryly and nods, drumming his fingers on the label of his snapback before he slides down on the carpeted floor, debating on whether or not to move up to kiss him. When Louis unconsciously spreads his legs, the decision is made for him. 

He looks so, so fucking stunning from this angle; lips wrapped around the end of the blunt with his eyes narrowed. The scruff around his mouth makes him look somewhat smaller against the couch and he looks absolutely gorgeous. Harry is snapped out of his trance when the heel of Louis' Converse is hitting his spine.

Louis' breath hitches when he feels Harry's fingers tucking underneath the waistband of his boxers, switching the blunt from one hand to another anxiously. He pushed a strand of his hair away from his forehead as Harry began to pull the material off of his body, dragging it down his legs.

"You're so fucking pretty," Harry murmurs, pressing a kiss against the side of his knee, sucking a bruise there. "I've been waiting for this for ages, you don't even know."

Louis can't help the hiss that escapes his teeth when his cock is exposed to the humid air of the room, subconsciously tightening his legs together as Harry continues to pepper his legs with kisses. He's practically throbbing, kicking his pants off of his feet. They land near one of the little baggies on the table and he takes a frustrated pull.

"Just get on with it, yeah?" he orders, letting the smoke escape his lips.

The first lick is overwhelming, causing him to kick one of his legs out against the table in front of him, the blunt fumbling in between his fingers. Harry's hot, damp breath is just there, panting against his hole almost tauntingly. Harry even chuckles against him, with the label of his hat brushing onto Louis' abdomen.

The next laps are simply maddening, because they're mixtures of Harry sucking on his rim and pressing the tip of his thick tongue inside of him just the slightest bit before pulling out and Louis is quiet, eyes shut tightly with his swollen lips parted into a small o. Harry's hands are pulling him further down the couch to where he's slouched.

He's varying between taking short, harsh pulls of the blunt to gasping when Harry made sloppy, wet noises against his hole. At one point, Harry plunges his tongue entirely inside, flicking it expertly and Louis drops the joint on the couch, fingers moving to curl around Harry's shoulders and his idle hand going to wrap around his cock.

"Please tell me your gonna fuck me after this," Louis slurs, squeezing the flesh of Harry's shoulder.

The younger boy pulls up, glancing up beneath his eyelashes. "If you want me to," he mutters before going back to licking inside of him.

Louis begins pressing his hips down onto his face, moans becoming for frantic as he flicked his wrist sloppily against himself. It was when Harry sucked a wet spot on his rim that he finally came into his palm, dragging a long whine out of him. There were a couple more licks against him before Harry was pulling up with a goofy grin.

He gave a content sigh as his hand fell away from his prick and onto the couch, near the abandoned blunt. Louis watched as Harry took off his snapback and placed it on his head, moving both hands up to press away a part of his messy bangs and his fingers to unbutton his shirt, letting both sides rest against his lithe hips.

After his breath as caught, Louis pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and went to pull Harry up onto the couch. The younger lad let him move his limbs around, straddling his thighs easily and slotting their bodies together. His fingers felt heavy as he pops the button on his jeans and pulled them down quickly.

He's loose and open as he eagerly slips down onto Harry's cock, watching with a smirk as the lad's jaw went slack when he did. He knows he must look ridiculous right then, all sweaty in one of Matty's shirts and his own Converses, and Harry's snapback with his own come still gathered around the head of his prick but then Harry's fingers are pressing into his sides and he can't-- he can't fucking think.

"Such a naughty boy," Louis gasps and he's never been good with dirty talk but the way Harry groans shows him he appreciates it. 

He's rocking his body forward, reveling in the feeling of Harry's prick touching his prostate each time that he did, attempting to keep that cocky smile on his face as he did. The weed amplifies the pleasure of everything and he doesn't know how, but Harry looks like he's about to come right then and there. 

Louis bounces a bit on his cock and it's the thing that sends him over the edge, coming inside of his wet body. He pulls Louis down roughly as he did, pressure still on his hips as kisses him and he can taste himself on Harry's, along with the weed and the faint hint of cinnamon gum. Louis whines at the flavor and he bucks forwards, cock rubbing against Harry's chest as he came once more.

The room is filled with their panting and the box fan still blowing warm air onto their conjoined bodies. Louis groans quietly when he slips out of him, head falling into the spot between his neck and his shoulder.

"Fuck," Louis says softly, "you're bloody amazing."

Harry's only response was picking up the discarded blunt and re-lighting, taking another long pull. 

They don't fall head over heels in love with one another. They don't even remember it clearly the next day. But if Louis suddenly enjoyed the taste of weed in his mouth and the feeling of being high, well.. he only had Harry to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, loves :)


End file.
